


【桜吹雪】

by yu3910



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Wonkkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu3910/pseuds/yu3910





	【桜吹雪】

-張員瑛&宮脇咲良  
-背景架空，雙老師  
-ABO設定，俗套劇情  
-水蜜桃A&啤酒O

‖

㈠

宮脇咲良不喜歡她的學生們在她面前討論起張員瑛，不僅僅是因為她單方面的厭惡，還有張員瑛對她那似有若無的玩味。筆電鍵盤彷彿要被她敲壞，握住滑鼠的手也跟著加大力度。但女學生們不但沒有察言觀色的能力，還變本加厲的大肆談論起張員瑛的優點，聽得讓不遠處的宮脇咲良簡直要氣炸了。

偏偏宮脇咲良的學生像是說好了一樣，上課鐘響時進入教室的男學生也在說著幫他們處理事情的張老師有多溫柔。宮脇咲良蹙著眉頭，忍住不耐的情緒專心上課。教室裡充斥各種種類的氣味，不禁讓身為Omega的宮脇咲良感到暈眩。低著頭抱緊臂彎內的資料向著辦公室走去，卻紮紮實實的撞上一堵人牆。

「宮脇老師，走路記得要看路吶。」宮脇咲良撞到的正是她最討厭的張員瑛，文件散落一地，不過令她氣憤的不是這件事情，而是張員瑛的信息素。香甜的水蜜桃味兒滿溢在整個走廊，張員瑛挑起了左眉。宮脇咲良比這位年輕的Alpha年長了六歲，處事自然不會像張員瑛這般幼稚，也不去理會她充滿挑釁意味的舉動。宮脇咲良彎下身撿起掉落的紙張，張員瑛同時也彎身幫忙。

張員瑛把手裡的資料交給宮脇咲良時不知是刻意抑或無心，她的指腹輕柔的擦過宮脇咲良的掌心。張員瑛如同家中貓咪撓著自己的觸感讓宮脇咲良無聲地顫抖，側過身道了一聲謝謝便快步離開。張員瑛愣在原地，這次一如既往的又失敗了。腦中瞬間浮現好幾句粗俗的英文語句，但良好的家教及為人師表的素養迫使她擺出若無其事的樣子。

朝角落偷看她們的女學生們眨了個眼，張員瑛強迫自己必須打起精神來，回到這節任課的教室。

同時辦公室內的宮脇咲良並沒有好到哪裡去，大力的把一疊文件甩在桌上。聲音嚇壞了隔壁吃著布丁的崔叡娜，差點沒讓她把桌面上辛辛苦苦整理出的歷史講義給弄髒。

「又是張員瑛那傢伙？」宮脇咲良出了名的和張員瑛不對盤這事兒崔叡娜當然知曉，雖然她總是最晚得知近期發生的事情。她是之前跑去體育辦公室串門子時從安宥真口中聽見的，說張員瑛天天和她抱怨宮脇咲良老是找她麻煩。摸透了老友傲嬌的性格，崔叡娜敏銳的第六感察覺到這肯定不是表面上看起來這麼簡單。

「別跟我提起她！」想起自己狼狽的模樣全被張員瑛給看去，宮脇咲良就氣得快抓狂。這還不是最糟的，方才她走來辦公室的路上突然有些腿軟，絕對不是什麼好徵兆。Omega的身體構造特別敏感，經不起Alpha隨意的撩撥，宮脇咲良正在嘗試不把想法朝最壞的結局那兒越走越遠。她咬牙切齒的打開電腦前不知道是誰放的可樂，一股腦兒的喝下。

「那、那個是張員瑛給的……」崔叡娜看見宮脇咲良一氣呵成的飲下快樂水，臉上的表情一瞬間變得扭曲。一方面是對於同事毫無防備的行為感到憂心，一方面是擔憂自己能不能在傍晚時順利下班。

事實則是——宮脇咲良就差在崔叡娜面前表演一場暴躁貓咪在線噴可樂的精湛演出。

㈡

宮脇咲良深深覺得今天什麼破事都給她碰上了，好比說帶著班上的學生跟張員瑛那班的學生進行學術性質的討論。此刻她正和張員瑛兩人站在教室後頭觀看，還不能逃離現場。

時間回到中午午休時間，教務主任臨時把她們兩個抓來。說要給校長報告本校同學間和和氣氣的相處畫面，必須要有實際照片證明。剛好兩班是隔壁班的關係，又正好兩班那節課都是導師的課，於是教務處花了不到一分鐘的時間就決定好人選了。礙於宮脇咲良只是個小小的教師，抵擋不住來自層級大她一些的長官要求。

「宮脇老師有喝我放在你桌上的可樂嗎？」張員瑛笑眯眯的倚在門邊，將離她至少有三步以上的宮脇咲良敢怒不敢言的反應收入眼底。張員瑛試著拉近距離，卻遭到了鐵壁防禦，這令她感到更加挫折。宮脇咲良看不下去她的沮喪，絳脣輕啟。

「喝了。」宮脇咲良不願對上張員瑛的雙眼，只垂下眼盯著地板看。襯衫的寬大襯得她的骨架相當的小，好像強風一來便會被吹走般那樣瘦弱。張員瑛揚起笑容，宮脇咲良的回答雖說語氣仍然冷淡得如同待在北極，這已足夠讓張員瑛樂上一整天。

「宮脇老師喜歡吃生拌牛肉，對吧？」聽見張員瑛開口說出的話語，宮脇咲良立刻轉過頭去看向笑盈盈的年輕Alpha。她的反應無疑是證明了張員瑛說對了，使得她非常興奮。宮脇咲良有些走神，開始懷疑起到底是誰向張員瑛透露的。

「你從哪裡聽來的？」宮脇咲良禁不住好奇心，打算從張員瑛口中套話，對此她有十足的信心。本以為張員瑛會馬上告訴她的，沒想到卻踢到鐵板。Alpha的脣畔綻放出一抹笑意，但Omega讀不出裡頭的含義。只能睜著一雙水汪汪的大眼，等待她的回覆。

「讓我抱一下就告訴你。」張員瑛原本想要求一些更進階的，不過考慮到宮脇咲良對她那毫無來由的反感，最後還是打消說出的念頭了。望見了人兒嗔怒的眼神，張員瑛清楚這步棋似乎又下錯了。果然安宥真所言不虛，女人的心思最難摸透，以Omega為甚。

「……算了。」宮脇咲良的內心在求知慾和矜持中拉扯，結果還是矜持略勝一籌，她殘忍的拒絕了眼前張員瑛的交換條件。面對這位高上她許多的Alpha時，宮脇咲良不知怎的總會生出一絲心軟，明明自己本來可討厭死她了。

宮脇咲良覺得在她眼裡的世界好像又更模糊了一點，真糟糕。

㈢

總算度過漫長的一個小時，宮脇咲良要學生儘速回到教室後便快步離去，無非是將張員瑛好不容易築起的歡喜全數打回原型。受挫的Alpha連眼尾也跟著下垂，叮嚀完事情後也離開了。張員瑛沒有回到導師辦公室，反而到了體育辦公室找安宥真聊聊天。安宥真滿身大汗的推開門，用臉龐結結實實的接住了來自本田仁美的毛巾攻擊。

「咦？你怎麼在這？」擦完汗的安宥真傻氣的拿起水壺，對於裡頭裝著的不是百事可樂感到難過。轉過身去打算以裝可憐換取喝飲料的機會，但本田仁美只是瞥了她一眼。仰頭飲下白開水，安宥真這才看見坐在椅子上的張員瑛。張員瑛忍下了想翻白眼的慾望，清了清喉嚨準備和她聊些正事。

本田仁美說了句你們Alpha好好聊聊便去上課了，張員瑛不意外的看到安宥真所謂的一哭二鬧三上吊。她想起了某次暑假時老師們討論旅遊地點時，本田仁美就因為禁不住安宥真令人起雞皮疙瘩的撒嬌而提供了住宿服務，最後就選擇了去她的老家玩。

「又被拒絕了？」安宥真從冰箱裡拿出一罐私藏的汽水扔給張員瑛，後者接下且啜了幾口，無奈朝她點了點頭。安宥真笑了笑，總算又有一個地方可以贏過張員瑛了。除了體育之外，學生時期她的學科每次都被張員瑛那傢伙壓著打。

「Omega的心思好難懂。」對此安宥真無法同意更多，有時她都沒法辨認本田仁美說出的話是毒舌個性使然，還是真心的。張員瑛瞪了她一眼，這人擺明了就是要氣我。真不知道本田仁美是怎麼忍受安宥真的，張員瑛出神的想。

後來張員瑛和安宥真一路聊到了最後一堂課上課前，張員瑛匆忙的向安宥真道別，碰巧本田仁美也來了。她放下手裡的書法用具，瞋了一眼準備撲向她的安宥真。接著她聞到了一股香甜的巧克力味，本田仁美用膝蓋想也知道是這隻大狗狗在釋放信息素。

「想都別想，抑制劑我幫你放在抽屜裡了。」

本田仁美樂不可支的看著安宥真噘起的嘴。

㈣

張員瑛背著筆電進入辦公室，過人的嗅覺被濃烈的醚氣佔據，她連忙放下了電腦包。循著氣味尋找來源，散發信息素的對象令她猶豫並且停下了腳步——是宮脇咲良。潮紅的面色以及不斷發出的細碎嚶嚀代表她正承受極大的刺激，據張員瑛所知，宮脇咲良是一名單身的Omega。平時的發情期都是靠抑制劑度過，慌張的Alpha顧不得那麼多直接打開了她的包包翻找。

「……你是……員瑛？」宮脇咲良的視線模糊不清，她有些分辨不出來人是誰。但經過她努力的辨識衣物後，除去張員瑛之外的人選都被她排除了。雖然她很不願意承認這個事實，但現在唯一能幫助她的只有張員瑛了，她總不可能隨便找個人解決。

「等我一下，我打給安宥真問——」張員瑛支支吾吾的吐不出話，只能拙劣的拉開與宮脇咲良的距離，就怕自己一個把持不住釀成大禍。宮脇咲良柔若無骨的手掌覆住了張員瑛的手腕，將她輕輕的扯向自己。張員瑛頓了頓，眼眸變得深沉無比。

「那樣會來不及的，就當作是幫我個忙吧……」宮脇咲良側頭閃躲張員瑛的目光，過於灼熱且燙得生疼。張員瑛從來不是個會坐懷不亂的人，況且她面對的還是宮脇咲良。她把宮脇咲良小心翼翼的抱起，放在了用來迎賓的黑色皮質沙發上頭。確認所有門窗都確實關上，Alpha俯身壓在了誘人的Omega身上。

張員瑛順著宮脇咲良白皙的頸子親吻，以吻洗禮著惴惴不安的她。脣齒從她的脣瓣起始，下顎線、臉頰、眼角、額頭……。張員瑛的慾望像是深壑一樣永不滿足，Omega的舉手投足無一不吸引著她。若是聽得見她此刻的想法，肯定會震驚不已——她期待這一刻已經好久、好久了。在這場張員瑛穩操勝算的戰爭裡，宮脇咲良只能趁著喘息的空檔發出輕吟。

她大膽的探進Omega的襯衫裡頭，指尖遊走在光滑軟嫩的肌膚上，沿著背脊細細撫著。宮脇咲良埋在她的頸窩，溢出齒間的吟唱都成了紊亂的吐息，打在張員瑛的頸子上。毛茸茸的腦袋胡亂汲取著Alpha的氣息，這讓一向以自制力強大而自豪不已的張員瑛不免有點兒慌亂。手指輕易挑開宮脇咲良胸前的束縛，金屬扣環撞擊到了地面。

張員瑛先是以整個手掌覆蓋住宮脇咲良的柔弱，手掌心刻意的磨蹭敏感的挺立，宮脇咲良死命忍住令人羞恥的吟誦。後來張員瑛變本加厲，食指和拇指攥住含苞待放的紅櫻，又捏又揉，惹得宮脇咲良吟詠連連。那本該溫潤如玉的閱讀課文的嗓音，此時卻只能不停詠出支離破碎的詠嘆調，張員瑛默默勾起脣角。

張員瑛抓住了宮脇咲良和她相比之下小上許多的手，覆在了她起反應的褲襠上頭。

「也當成是在幫我吧。」張員瑛說。

宮脇咲良拉開牛仔褲的拉鍊，小Alpha的好夥伴這時一點也不聽話。直挺挺的站著，像是怕被宮脇咲良低估似的。緩緩拉下最後一層防線，張員瑛壓抑的低吟全數落在她耳裡。身體分明感到莫大的空虛感，宮脇咲良卻說不出請求的話語。分神了幾秒鐘，深呼吸後便有模有樣的替張員瑛上下套弄起她的小傢伙。

張員瑛都舌頭舔拭著宮脇咲良的耳廓，連耳垂也不放過。Omega必須忍住體內的空虛，還得忍著來自Alpha的調弄。手中的炙熱一開始還白白嫩嫩的，就和張員瑛一模一樣。但當血管甦醒後，它變得猙獰起來，每一次的跳動都是對宮脇咲良的刺激。一隻手好像已滿足不了年輕的Alpha，出於無奈，Omega用起雙手。

猛烈的快感侵蝕著張員瑛，初次迎接的Alpha不到一會兒便繳了械。Omega也順勢癱到在她懷裡，頸後劇烈跳動的腺體提醒了張員瑛這場酣暢淋漓的性事走到了終點。她用不明顯的虎牙咬破了腺體，注入甜蜜的水蜜桃香氣，完成了臨時標記。和宮脇咲良苦澀的信息素融合在一塊兒，便成了最近頗富知名度的水蜜桃口味的水果酒。

㈤

清理完一場荒誕後，張員瑛走向她的置物櫃。拿出一套備而不用的換洗衣物，替宮脇咲良換上。拿起辦公椅背上頭的外套，蓋在了熟睡中的Omega身上。在她光潔的額頭上落下一吻，張員瑛有的是耐心。她自信的認為，自己一定有辦法可以等到宮脇咲良清醒且願意接受她的時候。也是這股不服輸的傲氣，迫使她忍下貫徹Omega的想法。

「身為老師你居然敢公然飲酒……」崔叡娜的大嗓門讓張員瑛皺起眉頭，怕她吵醒了好不容易睡下的宮脇咲良，抬起頭瞪了她一眼。崔叡娜接收到來自張員瑛的怒視，趕忙閉起嘴巴。要是被誤認成欺負人什麼的就大事不妙了，她想。

張員瑛溫柔的注視著如同貓兒般蜷曲在沙發上的宮脇咲良，忍不住又在她的頰上偷偷啄了一口。

反正都是她的人了，她也沒什麼好怕的，張員瑛思索著。

世界上哪有什麼不可能的事情。  
_  
600粉回饋！  
這個故事其實單純只是我想嘗試一方被另一方討厭的設定下的產物。  
當然宮脇的討厭絕對不會是字面上的意思，只是在她尚未清楚自己喜歡小張時歸類的情緒。  
總而言之雖然兩人還沒正式在一起，但懶惰的我相信接下來的發展應該跟告白八九不離十。  
_  
順便分享一下我腦中丸如果是教師階級的會擔任什麼職位：  
1：英文老師（張Vicky名不虛傳）  
2：國文老師（文豪櫻有目共睹）  
3：音樂老師（鋼琴理好絕）  
4：歷史老師（純粹覺得講出來的歷史故事一定很好笑）  
5：體育老師（運動細胞&四肢發達的安）  
6：註冊組組長（只是想看奈子抱著一堆資料跑來跑去）  
7：學務主任（鐵血女兵在線罵人）  
8：數學老師（社會你光哥人狠話不多）  
9：美術老師（你仁的書法寫得很好，當然畫技不在討論範圍）  
10：地理老師（想看小采講解枯燥的科目）  
11：公民老師（小粥的氣質很適合不知道為什麼）  
12：家政老師（感覺上正課的話因為笑聲進度大delay）  
以上純屬本人的沙雕想法hhh


End file.
